1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for supporting and protecting a mailbox. More specifically, the present invention relates to such a structure which is of simple construction comprising a first lower pipe and a second specially configured upper pipe mounted on the upper end of the lower pipe and adapted to provide support and protection to a mailbox mounted on the
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various types of mail box supports and protective structures therefor have been proposed. Examples of such previously proposed mail box support and protective structures are disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 1,411,867 Munson 2,050,573 Kammerich 2,149,050 Hajicek 2,216,408 Elmer 2,911,174 Goss 3,870,262 Manning, Jr. 3,881,650 Schmidt 3,899,150 Racquet 4,130,239 Belsheim 4,187,978 Dowker 4,286,747 Deike 4,792,088 Bonnell ______________________________________
The Munson U.S. Pat. No. 1,411,867 discloses a swinging mail box which is connected by a rotatably journaled arm to a vertical pipe set in the ground. The arm is provided with curved side members which extend outwardly from the bottom of the mailbox and the rotatable arm and have outer end portions which can fold back toward the mailbox to provide some protection for same and which can be folded out to form a parcel receiving rack.
The Kammerich U.S. Pat. No. 2,050,573 merely discloses a mail box mounted at the end of a pipe that has an inner end adapted to be received on and rotatably journaled on a rod shaped base member. No protection for the mailbox is provided by this mailbox support.
Similarly, the Hajicek U.S. Pat. No. 2,149,050 discloses a rural mail box mounted on the upper end of a pipe which is adapted to be rotatably journaled to a lower pipe.
The Elmer U.S. Pat. No. 2,216,408 discloses a supporting device for a mailbox which includes an upper pipe rotatably journaled on a lower pipe, the upper pipe having an outer end which is flattened and which receives a bracket thereon having side walls. A mailbox is mounted on the bracket with the side walls providing some protection therefor.
The Goss U.S. Pat. No. 2,911,174 discloses a flexibly mounted mail box which is mounted for pivotable movement around the upper end of a pipe or post and the post is mounted to a base member by a bolt. The bolt permits the upper post to be rotated in a vertical plane about the axis of the bolt.
The Manning, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,262 discloses a swingable, demountable mailbox support which also enables a mailbox to be pushed inwardly on a support but does not provide any protective structure for the mailbox itself.
The Schmidt U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,650 discloses an arch swingaway stand which includes a first post fixed in the ground and a second arcuate rod or pipe which has one end rotatably journaled to the upper end of the post and the other end being fixed to a platform or support on which are mounted one or more mailboxes. The one or more mailboxes are mounted centrally of the rectangularly shaped support or platform such that the ends of he support or platform provide some protection to the mailboxes since the ends will be hit first by a vehicle when the vehicle is traveling in the path of the mailbox.
The Racquet U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,150 discloses a self-righting mailbox support including a lower pipe that is fixed in the ground. A spring is mounted within the lower pipe at the upper end thereof and a plug having a cap is received in the upper end of the pipe and engages the spring. A mailbox support arm 17 is welded to the cap and extends laterally outwardly therefrom for mounting a mailbox. No protection is provided for the mailbox.
The Belsheim U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,239 discloses a swing-away mailbox which includes a bracket structure for mounting a mailbox which includes a pipe which is adapted to be rotatably mounted on an angularly extending rod mounted on the top of a post.
The Dowker U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,978 discloses a mailbox protective apparatus which includes a lower pipe. A rod or pipe is mounted in the lower pipe, is rotatable thereon and is connected by an elbow to a horizontally extending pipe extending from the elbow and having mounted thereon a U-in-cross-section protective structure having a flat central bight portion and upstanding wall portions. The wall portions on either side of the mailbox protect the mailbox when it is hit with an object.
The Deike U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,747 discloses a mail box support which provides some protection for mailboxes mounted thereon. The support includes a base support and means for rotatably mounting an upper specially configured pipe assembly to the base support permitting rotation of a lower portion of the pipe assembly which includes a lower portion that is connected to the base support and which preferably has a weakened fracture zone to facilitate breaking off of the pipe assembly when it is hit by a vehicle. The pipe assembly further includes a second portion which extends angularly upwardly at a small angle to the horizontal and a third portion which extends angularly upwardly at a larger angle to the horizontal and at a small angle to the vertical to a bend. An upper portion extends generally horizontally from the bend. Two or more mailboxes are mounted on the upper portion. The portion of the pipe assembly which forms a large angle to the horizontal and a small angle to the vertical is positioned to receive and absorb the impact of a motor vehicle which engages the assembly. No protection is provided for blows applied to the mailbox from the top thereof.
The Bonnell U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,088 discloses an indestructible mailbox which comprises a thick gauge cylindrical mailbox shell, a top pipe stem, a metal resilient spring and a bottom anchor post pipe stem having a circular drive auger. The top pipe stem is mounted on the spring and the spring is adapted to bend or rotate when the mailbox is hit with an object.
As will be described in detail hereinafter, the mailbox support and protective structure of the present invention differs from the previously proposed mailbox support and protective structures by providing a simple two pipe assembly where the second pipe extends upwardly and laterally or horizontally outwardly, laterally to one side, and then laterally rearwardly, angularly and/or upwardly, to provide a protective elbow and pipe arm which can be configured to protect the mailbox from blows from the top, as well as from the side. Also, the configuration of the upper second pipe as just described enables the upper pipe to be rotated on a lower pipe that is driven into or implanted in the ground so that the protective end portion of the pipe which is shaped to protect the sides and/or top of the mailbox from blows by an object, the outer portion of the second upper pipe mounting the mailbox will be rotated about the axis of the first pipe driven into or implanted in the ground. The two pipes are very simple in construction and provide a simple and inexpensive mailbox protective and support assembly.